This invention relates to novel hydroxyphenylbutazone derivatives having topical anti-inflammatory activity.
Phenylbutazones, e.g., 4-butyl-1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)2-phenyl-3,5dipyrazolidinedione, having systemic anti-inflammatory activity are known. This invention is directed to hydroxyphenylbutazone derivatives having topical anti-inflammatory activity.